Makoto - 誠 - Sincerity
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: Reborn as Sarada's twin. Slight AU where Sasuke and Sakura have two more children and Chouchou has a younger brother. Most of this will take place in the Uchiha household before Sarada is elevens and it wont reach Brouto movie until it comes out in America. Vote for who the people in Kakashi's gen got together with. I'm not up todate with the anime so please help me out.
1. Prologue

I was reincarnated into a great golden age of peace...

In the Naruto Universe to be precise, but that I had already come to terms with long ago. I knew that this was the world of Naruto even before my birth. How? Simple, really. This was my second life in the Naruto world..

Who I was in the real world doesn't matter for all the good my memories on Naruto did for my second one. I lived the majority of my second life before the timeline. And no I was not born into the warring clans era either.

It was short but sweet. Born again into a traditional household that was also a loving family. A loving and doting mother, a strict but caring father. I never had siblings in my first life so I enjoyed those new experiences. Even if it was a little disconcerting with suddenly becoming male and all. Growing up with two loving brothers was something that I would forever cherish. And growing up, the days spent with my genin team was like a beautiful dream. I had true friends for the first time, I had _bonds_ that _would have_ lasted a lifetime .

And I could almost say that I died without regrets..

...that I was finally going to be able see them again.

My two teammates, my best friends, that became the center of my world after I became independent of my parents...died.

I couldn't get over it. I fell into a spiral of depression. I moved out of my new apartment and came back to the parents. Essentially I came to be known as something as a shut in. I knew it was coming but I turned a blind eye to it. The betrayal, the perfect back door short cut to the answer I was too afraid and lazy to give into.

I went willingly and without tears, until the voice behind closed doors reminded me. Reminded me that I didn't quite belong in this world, that I would do nothing but perhaps change it for the worst whether I died or not. So I begged my killer to erase me from the world. I regretted my words just as I spoken them, I had already died once but who would want to be forgotten? I wished was granted. Albeit a little too thoroughly for my tastes.

Until I woke up once again crying into the world I once had so desperately left. Right into the arms of a red haired, red eyed woman. To the cries of another babe born before me.

* * *

AN: Who can guess who I was my second life(OC)? Who can guess who I was born as this time(once again an oc)? I give you a present.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Hmm... so why don't we start off by introducing yourselves? State your name, likes and dislikes and the like."_

 _You first," our Sensei pointed to my right. A cute child with teal blue eyes and dull pink hair answers._

 _"My name is Haruno Sakuya. I like to write and draw. I dislike strawberries and cherries."_

 _"Next," our teacher said almost sounding bored._

 _"Hai, hai! Its my turn-" the boy on my left interrupts me. Sensei made his hand into a fist and started to rub it into the top of the boy's skull. I thought Sensei was going to reprimand him for interrupting my introduction, but instead goes on about something else entirely. "You brat! How many times have I told you? Say Hai only once."_

 _It seems that our Jonin-Sensei already knows one of my teammates before hand. And judging by the similarly pupilless brown eyes the two of them share, maybe they're related somehow._

 _"Geez," the boy with dark purple hair and pupiless eyes sighs. The young boy slouches and carries a sulky demeanor as he begins but as he starts on the things he likes his disposition is once again playful. "My name is Asahi but you can all call me Asa. I hate vegetables and...a certain someone," at this he glares at Sensei. "I like sweet and sour foods, pretty things and my little sister Ami."_

 _My turn. "My name is Uchiha Makoto. I like plain rice and I dislike natto. I also like to read."_

 _Asahi threw on a smile meant to dazzle and turned to speak to Sakuya. "Speaking of things I also like..." Asahi had one eye closed, one hand in his hair, and the other one holding a rose. Where did he get that?_

 _"I find your beauty dazzling. Will you be my girlfriend?" You could practically see the sparkles in the background. It was a comical sight since we were all of nine years at the time._

 _Made even funnier with Sakuya's next words, "...I'm a boy."_

 _I could practically feel the heat coming off of Asahi in waves, and saw Asahi's face go through a quick succession of him blushing and then deflating a moment later. I wanted to laugh but I remained my Uchiha calm._

 _Our short-tempered Sensei seemed to have come out of his brain fart with another reprimand for Asahi, "Hey! That's not how you should act towards a teammate you just met! Regardless of gender-"_

 _"Aahh how foolish of me! Love does not discriminate. It knows no bounds-I don't care, will you be my-"_

 _A deadpan, "No."_

 _A shadow seemed to come over sensei's face, and he fell down to all fours. "That's not what I meant..."_

 _The scene that unfolded right before my eyes was so absurd in fact that I did not realize that Sakuya had started talking again._

 _"Uchiha-San, Asahi-San, I look forward to working with both of you in the future." Sitting Seiza and a slight bow to his head. All it did in the end was emphasize the boy's effeminate looks. Delicate, long pink eyelashes framed round blue eyes. He looks more of a girl than Sakura Haruno did in the anime as a child. Not that that was all that hard..._

 _I sensed that it was about to get that much more awkward so I spoke up. "Now, now. You don't need to be so formal with us Sakuya-Kun. Right Asahi-Kun?" I turned my head to the left at said boy._

 _"Che," Asahi crossed his arms. "I don't want to be called 'Kun' by a boy." Like you.._

 _I turned my head back to see how Sakuya reacted to that and was met with staring teal orbs. Sakuya was the one with a contemplative look, looking at me and then Asahi._

 _"Asahi-Kun. Makoto-Kun, it seems that you are right. We are teammates now after all."_

 _Asahi quickly turned his face away from the both of us with a, "Hmph."_

 _"Didn't I tell you guys to call me Asa?" He pouted. "And Makoto your name's way too long... I know how about I call you Makkun. Since I'm on a roll..Sakuya... Can I call you Saku? Please?"_

 _"Pfft," both mine and Asahi's eyes went round in shock albeit my reaction was a little more minuscule in scale. Sakuya was laughing, the serious and more than a little bit spacey kid in class was practically giggling._

 _Shock. Was what I felt and amusement. My new team was so bipolar and, and... just so amusing. I couldn't help it other than to let down my own mental wall down and break down in guffaws and laughter._

 _Sakuya's own eyes widened just a fraction, his mouth open in a small o. Asahi looked even more shocked and had a face that looked like it wanted to go eehh! or something._

* * *

 **"Why!"**

 **...**

 **"I guess I don't hate you after all."**

 **...**

 **"Hehe. Makkun your eyes are all glow-y."**

* * *

 ** _Pink hair dyed red._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Exuberant, emotional eyes, now dull._**

* * *

I bolted straight up, or at least I would've if I could. But since I was a baby I couldn't. I really didn't need to go through this all a third time..

I would've screamed bloody murder if my vocal cords were more developed and instead settled for something more akin to a wail.

I could hear someone's footsteps coming closer. A crying baby is normal right? But babies especially newborn ones don't have nightmares. Didn't wake up in cold sweats, and didn't scream like this. So I wasn't surprised when a green-glowing light enveloped me and calmed me.


End file.
